


Swapzies

by elliot_the_wizard



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Reality, Arguably too messed up, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bamf Warlock Mark, But that's for you to judge, Clan Leader Simon Lewis, F/M, Fae Clary Fray, M/M, Seelie Knight Like Garroway, Seelie Queen Jocelyn Fairchild, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Warlock Isabelle Lightwood, Warlock Jace Wayland, Werewolf Meliorn, many actually, messed up characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: Slightly OOC, well very actually. Magnus is a Nephilim, and a rebellious one at that, so, he constantly refuses to follow the rules. Alexander is the quiet, reserved High Warlock of Brooklyn. What's gonna happen? Cursing in later chapters because I gave up on life. Have fun! lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What if Alec was a warlock? And Magnus a Shadowhunter? There was this interview w/ Harry Shum Jr (mi bae) and they asked something along the lines of: if you were to go into an alternate reality like episode 10, what would it be?And harry replied: One where Magnus is a Shadowhunter. So, what if Alec and co were all Warlocks, and Magnus and co were all Shadow hunters? Let's see...

Magnus POV

"Cathy, little help here!" Yelped Magnus. He quickly sidestepped the demon. "Dammit! I got demon slime on my shirt."

"And this is why you're supposed to wear gear!" Was all she said in reply, busy with her own demons.

"Yeah, I could do, but where's the fun in that? "Retorted Magnus, wiping slime of his hands while simultaneously stabbing the demon. "Oh Angles, I'm gonna have to throw out this shirt soon! Oh I hate this! Why, world, why?" Whining was one of Magnus' many skills, after being fabulous, amazing and drop dead gorgeous. Catarina, or Cathy, was just leering the word gear repeatedly in the background, causing Magnus to roll his golden green eyes. Oh, the joys of being a Shadow hunter. Wasn't it marvelous?

"Kay Kay, looks like we're done here. Let's go back to the institute and get cleaned up." This was said by Raphael, the third part of their trio. He walked over to the pair, cleaning his seraph blade on an old piece of cloth.

"Hey, Uncle Asmo, whatcha doing?" Raphael asked and he, Magnus and Cathy all walked into Magnus' father's study.

"Oh, just some paperwork, nothing to worry about. How was your demon hunting? It went well I see? Good, good." Asmo was a kind old man with wiry silver hair and dark warm eyes. He took both Cathy and Rafe in when they were young, and was practically their father, though they referred to his as uncle.

"We just came to tell you that dinners ready." Stated Magnus.

"Lovely, lovely. I'll be right down." So the trio turned and left through the hard wood doors.

Alec POV

"Hello?" Alec said into the phone. Sometimes he wished that he was not the high warlock of Brooklyn, just so everyone did not have his number. Wouldn't life be so much easier with some peace and quiet? All Alec heard in response to his greeting was some pathetic blubbering mixed with some rather disgusting grunting. "Look, unless you can learn to speak some English, or any intelligible language for that matter, try and refrain from contacting me" the he hung up. Alec was not usually so blunt with his customers, but he was in a particularly bad mood today, having recently had a very heated conversation from his ex-lover Raj.

He sat down on the plush red chair he was situated in front of with a loud huff. Alec lived in a three floor brown stone in Brooklyn. He was born in London in the early seventeenth century, and had moved around a lot before settling in New York.

Of course, finally after he had gotten comfortable, his phone started vibrating. Oh, damn the whole damning world. Is a bit of peace and quiet too much to ask for? Apparently so.

"Hello?"

"I need a demon summoned." He had lived for nearly four hundred years, and yet the lack of manners people had still managed to astound him.

"And what is the purpose of this summoning?"

"I have a question for a specific demon."

"Okay then. You'll have to come to my office to do so. When will this take place?"

"As soon as possible." Uuuuhhhhhgggggg

"Okay then, see you-" They had hung up. Just what I need, an annoying customer. His phone buzzed.

Here's the information on the demon you will need to summon. Try and do it before I reach your office.

Will do.

No please or thank you. Nothing at all. Sighing Alec looked at the next message. Let's get to work then.

Twenty minutes later, there was a dripping slimy demon standing in front of him.

"Whoo daresss sssummon the greattt-"

"Cut the crap, I'm not having a good day, and I don't need you to ruin it further."

"Sssombodysss having a baddd day thensss."

"Can't you tell? I must be containing it better than I thought." Alec replied, brows raised.

"Do youuu wantsss to talksss about itsss?"

"Do I look like I need a talk with a slimy demon? This will go faster for both of us if you just shut up. Please, thank you." The demon replied with a quite hiss. Alec rolled his eyes and awaited the doubtlessly annoying customer that was yet to come.

After the customer left Alec laid in bed. Please let something interesting come into my life. I'm so bored..."  
Magnus POV

"Get up!." Magnus groaned into his pillow.

"I need my beauty sleep." Replied Magnus. Rafe snorted in response the proceeded to grab his ankles and start dragging him out of bed. Magnus scrambled out of Raphael grip, not wanting to break something on the short but possible fatal fall to the floor.

"There's been a report of demonic activity in Central Park. We can't let some poor mundane stuff get hurt now can we?"

"I don't give a damn about some stupid mundane stuff." Said Magnus, though he contradicted his word by the fact that he was now leaving his large comfortable bed. Maybe he cares more than he show thought Raphael smirking.

About fifteen minutes later, and only that short amount of time because of the speed rune, Magnus was done getting ready. Long ago Magnus had decided that he was going to be a rebel And refuse to wear the gear provided for missions. Today he left his room wearing black leather trousers, a navy glitter covered top nad too many sparkles for a treasure chest, much less a human being. His black hair was spiked up in bright blue points with who knows what in it to keep it up.

Cathy, Rafe and Magnus then marked each other with runes, one being the glamour rune and exited the huge institute. Together the ran towards Central Park in search for some demons to kill.

When they finally arrived the immediately notice the Raum demons hidden behind the cover of some trees. Walking over then pulled out their Seraph blades and attacked. The fight was brief, and so there was only one demon left, which Magnus was fighting vigorously. No one will ever know what happened next. For some reason Magnus lost concentration and he allowed the demons long scorpion like tail to sneak out behind him.

"Watch out!" Yelled Cat, but it was too late. The stinger doom embedded itself into Magnus' shoulder. Magnus shuddered and fell to the ground. Rafe leapt forward and stabbed the demon

"Go to hell, demon!" He spat. The he dropped alongside Catarina in front of Magnus' immobile body. Between them they scooped up his lanky body and rushed to the institute.

Alec POV

After his dreadful day yesterday, Alec decide that he was going to stay in his bed all day and ignore all calls. Let them think he was out. He shut his eyes and just as he did so, he heard his phone buzz. Ignore it. It buzzed again. And again. Groaning Alec sat up and reached to where the device sat on his bedside table.

"Hello?" He drawled, trying to make his voice as bored-sounding as possible.

"Please, please we need your help. Please hurry, pl... please!" A desperate voice whimpered over the phone.

"Okay, calm down. Who is this? Nevermind that, where are you?"

"At the institute! Please come quick!" A groan came from somewhere on the other side of the phone. Yelping, the caller added another quick please then hung up. Shadowhunters. Interesting. And they said please! What had the world come to?

He made a quick portal to the institute and stepped through it. He landed right inside the front door and gasped at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec POV

And there he was. Alec had seen the boy few times since that day twelve years ago. He saw him on his few visits to the institute, and even once on a mission, though Alec wasn't going to interrupt his demon slaying.

Yet here he was, propped up in a large chair, his tanned face blanched and beaded with perspiration.

"What happened?" Alec asked nobody in particular.

"He was stung by a Raum demon. It went in too deep for a healing rune to fix it. Can you help?" This came from a women that was staring worried at the boy, no man. Magnus.

"Dont worry, dear, I'll have him patched up in no time. Perhaps we could move him to his room? He will need to be in a bed to make this easier." The women nodded, then she and the other man worked together to pick up Magnus. Together they carried him to what Alec supposed was his bedroom, him following closely behind.

"May I asked your names?"

"I'm Catarina, and this is Raphael."

"Well, Catarina, Raphael, thank you for your assistance. If you would mind vacating the room, I work better in silence. They nodded and left.

"Oh dear, must you get yourself into trouble, Magnus?" Alec signed and got to work. He softly slid Magnus' shirt off, silently wondering why the shadow hunter was not wearing his gear on a mission. He let his eyes widen slightly at the sight of Magnus' caramel, rune covered chest. Nobody would see him. He gently turned the tanned man over so he could get access to the wound. When he saw it he grimace. It had turned an unpleasant colour, a mix of violet and some rather disturbing shades of yellow. He rubbed his hands together, causing them to spark with blue magic. He then ran them over the wound, never quite touching it. Magnus groaned beneath his hands but Alec kept going. He waved his hands over the affected area until the disgusting colour had completely retreated. He removed his hands and gently turned the man back over, figuring it would be unpleasant to wake up facedown.

Alec stayed with the sleeping man, seeing no reason to leave. After a few hours, Magnus stirred and Alec sat up from his slouched position of the chair looking over Magnus' bed. Magnus groaned again and cracked his eyes open slowly. The widened even further when he saw Alec, a vauge look of recognition in his tired golden green eyes.

"Wha... what happened?" He croaked.

"You were stung by a demon, I was just called in to help heal you."

"Why did you stay?" Magnus asked, wincing slightly from pain. What do I say? If I say I had nothing better to do, I will sound sad and boring. If I say I like watching you sleep, I'll sound like a creep.

"I wanted to make sure you were fine when you woke up." he replied.

"Th...thanks I guess."

"'S okay, its my job, after all."

Just then the women from before, Catarina, entered the room. She squealed when she saw a conscious Magnus, then went in and hugged him. All Magnus did was smirk and give the women an awkward pat on the back.

I guess I should leave then. Alec got up and silently slipped out of the room. Little did he know the man he just healed was going to be occupying his thoughts for quite some time.

Magnus POV

Magnus woke up to see a beautiful man leaning over him, a concerned look on his face. His eyes were blue, so blue that they seemed to trigger a memory tucked somewhere in the depths of his mind.

"Warlock..." Alec quirked his brow, obviously he didn't hear him. He started to repeat himself, then thought better of it. "Wha... what happened?" He muttered, trying to recall the events from the previous day. They had been in the park... and then... and then... nothing.

"You were stung by a demon, I was just called in to help heal you." The man answered. He had a worried look in his beautiful eyes. Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. The Raum demons. Ow. Magnus looked over at the clock. It was around six o'clock. If he remembered correctly, Rafe had managed to get him up at around ten o'clock in the morning. He had to have gotten back at around eleven. Why on earth had the pretty man stayed the whole time? Catarina or Dad probably told him to stay till he woke up. Yep, that's it. Though Magnus knew that had to be the answer, he still had to ask.

"Why did you stay?" He could see that the blue eyed man was thinking about his answer. He's thinking about a kind way to say that he didn't want to, that he was asked to.

"I wanted to make sure you were fine when you woke up." You mean you were required to make sure I was fine when I woke up. I knew it. So why did I hope? Don't hope. Never hope. Hoping gets you nowhere.

"Th...thanks I guess." It seemed the right thing to do, even if it was his job.

" 'S okay, its my job, after all." Took the words right out of my mind.

Suddenly Cathy ran in and wrapped her arms around Magnus. His shoulder still ached slightly and he grimaced. He then gave a weak smile and watched, slightly dejected, as the man got up and left.

Magnus pulled back from the embrace, a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Cathy knew him too well and knew exactly what that look meant. He had a question and was debating whether or not to ask it.

"Who was that? The man who healed me?" Magnus asked her. He had looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place him.

"That was the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Cathy replied, knowing exactly why he was asking.

"That was... Alexander Lightwood?" Why had the high warlock come here? Just to help him? And who knew that the high warlock was so hot?

"Yes. We called him in to help you."

"Oh... okay."

Alec POV

Alec slid out of the room, walking along the corridor. When he got outside he stood against a wall and created a glowing blue portal. When he appeared back in his home he took a seat and evaluated the situation. Why couldn't he get that boy- no man, out of his head? And why had he stayed? He didn't need to, they would have let him leave, his job had been done. And yet, he had stayed.

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, why? Let's see. Hhhhrrrrm... Btw, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
